Chances
by invisibleinker99
Summary: Cammie and her brother are new to town. Their mom is always on business and they never stay in one place for long, but what happens when they get the chance to stay in Roseville for their Junior and Senior years of high school. "It's not the amount chances someone gets that hurts you, it's the amount of changes you give them."
1. Prologue

Do you ever just feel like you want to start over? Just get rid of the past, and become someone knew? Don't you wish that one day you could wake up and be that one person you always wanted to be? Well with me, it happens a lot.

My name is Cammie Morgan, or well at least for now, until I pick who I want to be. My mom is Rachel Morgan and because of her job we move around a lot, and by a lot I mean in the past 3 years I've been in 5 different schools. It usually 3 months in the same place, and then we are onto a different state. I'm leaving the small town of Newburg in New York where I was Cam, the preppy cheerleader who had the quarterback as her boyfriend. I knew I was only going to be there for a little while, but I still got a boyfriend somehow, well he wasn't really my boyfriend since he cheated on me a few times. Oh well not like I loved him or anything, I'm never going to see him again anyway.

I'm moving to Virginia, Roseville to be exact but I don't know who I want to be, mom said we were going to be staying there for a while but she also said that about Cary, North Carolina and we were out of there in less than 5 months. My brother, Grant, he enjoys these moves because he gets any girl he wants and doesn't carry that 'player' reputation since no one knows him. How he does it, I will never know.

Maybe I'll just be Cammie, Cammie Morgan the quiet, shy, artistic and athletic girl my mom and Grant know. I'm sure they would love that; they get the normal me all the time, not just when we are alone. I mean mom said this place was home for about the next 2 years, man 2 years that a long time I don't think I'm going to last that long in the same place.

"Cammie! You ready?" Grant called, I smiled, and Grant is and always has been very pushy.

"Yeah! Can you come help me?" I call back; I didn't get an answer I just heard him bonding up the staircase. He flung open my bedroom door and walked over to my naked mattress.

"Who you going to be this time?" Grant asked, he doesn't like my covers, but they're fun so I do them anyway.

"Cammie, just Cammie." I told him and I saw him smile, I knew he was happy. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist, I smiled into his chest, I really do love my older brother, "Why are you so happy?"

"We're going to be there for 2 years, at minimum! That means I can try out for the football and lacrosse teams Cam!" Most people didn't know that Grant was amazing at both those sports; our dad was amazing at lacrosse he even went to Duke on a scholarship there, that's where he met mom.

"Oh yeah hotshot, you haven't picked up a lax stick in a month, I bet you I could bet you!" I told him with a smirk.

He looked down at me and smirked my dad's smirk, "Fine, when we get to Roseville we'll go to the closest field, how much?"

"Let's do 20 this time." He held out his hand and I held out mine.

I smirked and walked out of my room; with one last look I skipped down the stairs and into the car.

I put my headphones in a turned to my "CAR" playlist and let the music drown at everything. Mom started the car and I closed my eyes, only 7 hours to go.


	2. Chapter 1

"Cammie! Wake up!" I heard my brother yelling in my ear. Slowly I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

"What the hell do you want Grant?" I mumbled, shifting around in the car I realized I was laying across the sets in the backseat.

"We're here Cam, come on get your lacrosse stick we passed a field on our way here." I just nodded my head and slowly made my way to out of the car. Once I was standing outside of the car I put my heads over my head in an attempted to stretch and wake up but I still let out a yawn.

I walked to the pack of the car, Mom and the moving people were unloading the truck, only our necessary items were in our car, which two of those items are Grant and mine's lacrosse sticks.

Grant already had his stick out and was cradling a ball back and fourth, mine was leaning against the back of the car, I picked it up and Grant tossed the ball to me. I quickly grabbed it and cradled it and smirked at Grant, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"In your dreams."

When we arrived at the park, it was big and big meaning there was 2 baseball fields, a softball field, football field, field hockey and soccer field, and lastly a lacrosse field. The only problem was that there were guys already on the lacrosse field.

"Come on, we'll use the field hockey goals and play. " I nodded my head and we walked onto the field hockey field.

The game had started; Grant and I agreed to start with a faceoff like always.

Grant had won the faceoff and started to run towards his goal, coming up behind him I checked his stick and knocked the ball loose. I get it and Grant turns around and starts to play defense on me, I fake right and move left easily getting passed him.

The game continued on for like 10 minutes, the score was now 2-2 and I was dripping in sweat. "Cam, you know those guys are watching us right."

"I know Grant, now lets give them something to watch." I said winking at Grant, but before we could start one other the guys yelled to us.

"Yo, you guys could use the other half, we're done with that end." It was a guy with dirty blonde hair, more on the blonde side though; he was built with muscle and probably around 5'9.

"Let's go Cam, I don't think the field hockey team would appreciate it if we broke they're boards." I nodded my head and Grant and I picked up our stuck and started to walk over to the lacrosse field.

Once we got over there, I noticed on the bleachers there were about 7 girls sitting and watching the boys play. I shook my head, I hated girls like that and how they clung to guys like they need them to live. Grant started walking over to the guys, I think they called him over but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey I'm Cody," the one that called us over told Grant and I, Grant introduced himself and I but I wasn't paying attention again, another guy was walking onto the field with his lacrosse stuff, he looked about 6'2 with dark brown hair and saying he was muscular is an understatement.

I quickly walked away and saw 2 of the 7 girls walking over to us. I turned my attention back to Grant and Cody to notice he was introducing the other kids. I only heard the last 2 names of Justin and Frank.

"Hey Cody," the girl was black hair that just walked over here said, resting her hand against his arm, "Who are these guys?"

"Hey Mace, this is Grant and his younger sister Cammie," Cody said, Grant gave both the girls a little head nod and I gave them a little wave.

"Hey Grant, Cammie, I'm Rebecca, but I prefer Bex, and this is Macey," The other girl said, I gave them a small smile being polite.

"Yo Zach get over here!" Cody called to the brown haired kid.

Zach, apparently, started into a jog and made his way over to us, "Sup?"

"You're late," Cody said, Zach shrugged and gave Cody a look.

"Stuff came up," He said, then turned to Grant and I, "I'm Zach,"

"Grant," He held his hand out and Zach took it, then Zach turned to me.

"Cammie," I said giving him a small smile but keeping my hands to myself. Soon an awkward silence came up until Macey broke it.

"Hey Cammie, you into cheerleading? We need a new flyer and you'd be perfect for it."

Before I could answer Grant broke out into a full-blown laugh, causing the other guys to start laughing with him, "No, I'm not." I said giving her a small shrug.

"So are you guys new in town then? We've never seen you around."

Before either Grant or I could answer we were cut off, but by a whole new voice, "ZACHY!" The voice was high and shrill, kind of like a banshee.

"Oh fuck." Zach muttered shaking his head and Cody gave him a smile of sympathy and patted him on the back while saying good luck.

"Zachy, why haven't you answered my texts?" This girl had bottled bleach blonde hair and 4 different piercings in her ear.

"Tina, I was busy." His reply was short and his tone of voice was proven to show he was really annoyed.

"Zachy, how can you be busy," He cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Tina, we broke up, lave me alone. Please."

"Zach, you don't mean that. Come on baby." Now personally I had enough of this so I had to intervene.

"Excuse me, Tina right, well Zach couldn't answer his phone because he was showing me around, you see I'm new here and Zach's my neighbor so he offered to show us around. Now we want to play some lacrosse, so why don't you go back to your stripper joint. K thanks."

No one talked, everyone was staring at me, it seems like no one has ever had the nerve to talk back to this girl. Tina didn't respond she just did this ugly huff sound and stomped away.

"How did you do that?" Cody asked.

I looked at him in confusion, "Do what?"

"Get Tina to back down without a fight. That never happens." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How do you know where I live?" Zach's voice rang out in the silence.

"I'm your neighbor, I moved in this morning."

"But, how's you know that was my house." His voice was filled with confusion.

"That's for me to know, and you not to. Now I'm going to go walk around and explore, I'll meet you at home Grant." And without turning around I walked away. I briefly heard Grant telling them that I'm always mysterious and invisible.

I walked around a little bit, Roseville was really small, and about 2 miles away from the field I walked into a little town. I didn't feel like walking all the way around town so I picked the nearest coffee shop and sat down at the bar area.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and saw a guy walking near me from behind the counter.

"Hey, I'm Jeff, can I help you anything today?"

I looked at Jeff; he had strawberry blonde hair with bluish brown eyes. I answered him asking for a small hot chocolate.

Once he came back I slowly started to drink my cocoa. "You're new around here." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Err, yeah,"

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be creepy, I just never saw you around here before." He said in a rush, barely letting me finish my yeah.

I stifled a laugh, "Yeah, I just moved today," he nodded his head and looked around the shop, but there was only a few people inside the cream colored walls, myself being one of the few.

"That's cool, I get off of work in like 15 minutes do you want a tour of Roseville? As friends of course, not a date or anything." I was about to answer when mine phone started going off, I blushed slightly and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, next I heard Grant's voice asking where I was and that we needed to go home, I told him okay and hung up.

I looked at Jeff, "I'm sorry, that was my brother I have to get home," I gave him a small smile before giving him a 5 and turning to leave.

"Wait! What's your name? And when am I going to see you next?"

I turned around and gave him a small smirk, "My names Cammie, and I don't know, why don't you tell me." And lastly, with one last look at Jeff I turned around and left to go back to my home for the next 2 years.

An interesting 2 years at the most.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this is kind of all over the place, but I'm trying to get all the characters introduced before getting into the plot**

**Hope you like!**

**~InvisibleInker **


End file.
